Contractor and a Vampire
by XxLe4tf0r4eadxX
Summary: AU. Hei does not exist and Tsukune will be taking his place. Tsukune Aono, known as BK-201 has been sent by Huang to investigate an odd number of appearances of what the police call,"Secondary Contractors," and of the unusual amounts of energy coming from specters. Will this mission change him? Will he be the same, heartless contractor, or something different?


**A/N: Hei doesn't exist in this universe. Instead, Tsukune will be BK-201! You already know his relatives, but Tsukune's mom and dad will be..his mom and dad so I can fill the gaps of his relatives. Pai, and whoever else. So basically, the only difference is that Tsukune is replacing Hei, except in this universe, Tsukune's mom and dad exist. And also, there will be LOTS of cutoffs in this chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

Bus

BK-201 shook his head, getting the hair out of his masked eyes as the emotionless expression saying contractor written all over mask. His hands were at his sides, with his bags on his arm, the weight weighed from less than a pound to nothing. He was wearing his suit, that is darker than black and his mask, the blue lightning that crossed his right eye, the creepy red smile that is the final image the people he killed has seen before the person was...killed.

The bus made a hissing sound, with the momentum of the stop made the bus driver and the man move a bit, with both regaining their posture. The hissing stopped, with an eerie sound being produced after the door opens, with it being split into two that made it into one. A small rush of air entered the bus before nothing was heard besides the running engine.

The bus driver chuckled before speaking,"This is going to be one scary ass school for you kid," He pauses for a brief moment before speaking,"I know what you are, so you should be fine here. Just don't get yourself in trouble, okay kid?" The contractor nodded and smiled inside his mask. He shrugged as he stepped out of the bus.

"Yeah, _besides,"_ The contractor pauses for a minute for continuing,"I'm just like any contractor after all." As if on cue, the bus door closes, and the contractor started running with such agility toward the school known as...

Yokai Academy.

The school of monsters, by monsters and for monsters.

**XXXXX**

Footsteps echoed through the dead and creepy forest as the said contractor ran forward towards the academy, to which the forest was the route towards it. The masked man ran with such speed until he heard bike wheels, to which he stopped, a screeching sound emitted as his shoes which grinded against the unfamiliar ground. He looked around but saw nothing except dead trees, wrecked tombstones and the creepy atmosphere. He shrugged as he continued running toward the school

**XXXXX**

As the big building of the school came into sight of the masked contractor, he stopped and looked around with agility. No students were in sight, so he placed his bag on the floor and opened it. He then took off his mask, the feeling of the not-vented breath being released as the cold air hit his face. The face revealed to be the contractor. Tsukune Aono, the Black Reaper, a contractor who is able to control the flow of electricity with him being skilled in hand to hand combat and precision. He felt a breeze and placed the mask in his bag and took off his black and bulletproof trench coat. He folded it in a way so it can fit in his back pocket and placed it there, with it being not too tight or too loose. He then shook his head and closed the schoolbag, and held it. He then walked towards the school.

_So far, so good,_ the contractor thought. He then entered the main entrance. Until he realized the bell has rung. He then began running. He was going to be late.

**XXXXX**

He opens the sliding door, only to find all of the students in his homeroom staring at him, with the teacher looking up from her book and looking as well. He took a few breathes before speaking.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologized with a blank expression, regaining his composure.

"It's alright. Sit over there in front of..." She pauses to look around for an empty seat until she found one in front of a pink-haired student, "Sit over there in front of Moka Akashiya," she then leans in so that way Tsukune can hear,"The pink haired one." She leans back, motioning for Tsukune to sit in his seat. Tsukune raises his right eyebrow. _Pink-haired? _He shook the thought out of his mind.

"Thank you." He calmly walked off toward his seat and desk. He realizes that all the students were still staring at him. His human smell and a non-human smell got almost all of the class puzzled. They were getting a bad vibe from him.

_Who is he?_

_I hope he's not a witch. We don't need another one._

_What is he?_

_He smells like a human, but he doesn't smell like a witch._

Many people were thinking of the possibilities of what he is. His human-like scent was already in the air, so people assumed he was a witch since humans can't pass through the barrier. But the thing they noticed is that he had no wand. This arose suspicion of what he was.

Yokai Academy and the three dark lords were not aware of Heaven's gate and Hell's gate presence, with contractors appearing after the appearence of the two gates. Heaven's gate disappeared, with Hell's gate still in Japan. All the sources for the dark lords of the human world were silent for a while. Truth is these 'sources' were thought to be contractors and were taken down by contractors and the police of every nation. The dark lords noticed the abnormalities and were surprised that the sources went dark.

The case with the sources was found abnormal to the nations of the human world as well. None had a messier code assigned and didn't have traits that contractors had. In fact, they appeared like a monster, and transformed that a contractor can't do.

**It was too abnormal.**

**Was there more to Contractors?**


End file.
